


B. Shitty Knight As...

by McBangle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: Fanart imagining a few of Shitty's alter egos from DoubleNegative's "Your Fake Name is Good Enough for Me".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Fake Name is Good Enough for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503507) by [DoubleNegative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative). 



**Author's Note:**

> Braxton Steele inspired by Remington Steele.  
> Busby Sartorius inspired by 1920s menswear.  
> Brazen Storm inspired by Fabio.  
> Beaufort Stirling inspired by Ashley Wilkes (as an abolitionist).  
> Berwick Shelley inspired by Percy Shelley (although Shitty strikes me as more of a Lord Byron).
> 
> B. Shitty Knight belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.  
> The names "Braxton Steele", "Busby Sartorius", "Brazen Storm", "Beaufort Stirling" and "Berwick Shelley" belong to DoubleNegative.


End file.
